Captain Falcon vs Tifa Lockhart
See my previous fight Captain Falcon vs Tifa Lockhart is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 2nd episode of season 2. Description Which brawler will win, the racer or the boxer? Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to make two heavy punchers fight each to the death. Boomstick: This is going to be an exciting Death Battle! Wizard: Today Captain Falcon and Tifa Lockhart will be fighting other to the death. Knowing Boomstick he's likely going to prefer Tifa Lockhart to win. Boomstick: I'll say! She's a hot babe! Wizard: I'm rooting for Captain Falcon, even though he's pretty much the worst Super Smash Bros Brawl brawler ever. Boomstick: Sucks to be him! Wizard: Still, I'm looking forward to seeing him Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon Wizard: Captain Falcon is one of the brawlers from Super Smash Bros Brawl whose also the worst, though I think we already told you about that in the interlude. Boomstick: Since his past is shrouded in mystery, maybe we shouldn't talk too much about that! Wizard: What we do know is that he is a futuristic racer who also packs a mean punch. Boomstick: He's also a bounty hunter! Wizard: I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to make him fight Samus to the death then. Boomstick: No, it would not. But we figured we would make him fight to the death against Tifa Lockhart instead. Wizard: Moving on, Captain Falcon has named his punches and kicks after himself for some strange reason. Boomstick: He can use Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick, which pack a lot of destructive power! Wizard: Ah yes, that's how he managed to kill Black Shadow using the former. However, he ended up dying too and he ended up being replaced with a NEW Captain Falcon. Boomstick: Since Captain Falcon has made many enemies, he usually lives in a secluded island. Wizard: He can also use his Raptor Boost to charge towards his enemies! Boomstick: He can also perform a Falcon Dive in which he grabs the enemy and launch them with an explosion! Wizard: Finally, he can use his very own vehicle as an attack. It is known as the Blue Falcon. Boomstick: It can do a lot of damage if it hits...but there's always the possibility that it will miss! Wizard: If that happens, the Final Smash fails. Boomstick: Let's analyze Tifa Lockhart already! She's way sexier than Captain Falcon! Wizard: I'm still rooting for him. Tifa Lockhart Wizard: As you may know, Tifa Lockhart helped save the world from Sephiroth along with her friends. Boomstick: Before she did that, she was Cloud's next door neighbor! Wizard: Eventually, Tifa decided to take some martial arts lessons from Zangan. Boomstick: She then decided to join AVALANCHE! Wizard: Tifa has quite the varied arsenal. She can use magic, though she typically relies on physical strikes for her battles. Boomstick: One of her attacks summons a dolphin! Wizard: She can also polymorph her enemies into toads, or slow them down. Boomstick: Alternatively, she can haste herself up! Wizard: Some of her attacks are water-based, though some of them are fire and earth-based. Boomstick: She can also cast Blizzaga! Wizard: Her trump cards are Ultima, which is an extremely powerful magic spell, as well as Final Heaven, which is a cataclysmic attack. According to calculations, her limit break has about 111,628 tons of force. Boomstick: Hurry up and make them fight to the death already! Fight Captain Falcon was racing on the race track. He hoped that he would be able to win today. However, he had some competition. Currently, Tifa was racing on the race track as well. "Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're Tifa Lockhart!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. "Yeah?" asked Tifa. "I challenge you to a Death Battle!" shouted the captain. "Typical, I go on the race track and someone wants to fight me to the death...well, I suppose dying doesn't mean much in the Death Battle universe..." noted Tifa Lockhart. She would come back to fight another day even if she did get killed off. Tifa Lockhart decided to participate in the Death Battle. Maybe she could score a victory, maybe not. Either way, it would be fun. Captain Falcon attempted to Falcon Punch Tifa, but Tifa ducked and punched Captain Falcon in the face. Captain Falcon then did a Falcon Kick, but Tifa grabbed his leg and tossed him into the ground. "You're strong!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. "I sure am. I'm a member of AVALANCHE." nodded Tifa. Captain Falcon used Raptor Boost against Tifa, catching her off guard. However, she froze Captain Falcon solid with Blizzaga. "That's cold!" exclaimed Captain Falcon. "You didn't think I was all physical attacks, did you?" asked Tifa. Tifa then turned Captain Falcon into a toad and started stepping on him. Captain Falcon turned back to normal shortly afterwards, though he was bruised and battered. Captain Falcon tried using Raptor Boost again, but this time Tifa slowed him down. "Why am I so slow?" asked Captain Falcon. "Since you're such a fast racer I figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to slow you down..." answered Tifa. "Not a bad idea..." nodded the captain. Captain Falcon used Falcon Dive, knocking Tifa to the ground. However, she was still fine. "How strong are you?" asked Captain Falcon. "Well, I have fought against Sephiroth." noted Tifa. That was pretty impressive. Getting desperate, Captain Falcon used his Blue Falcon to run Tifa over. However, Tifa survived that, though she now had a bruise on her face. "Ouch!" exclaimed Tifa. Tifa decided that she would use a powerful attack of her own in retaliation. It worked like a charm. "Ultima!" exclaimed Tifa. Captain Falcon screamed as he was vaporized. Tifa then proceeded to flex her muscles. "Cloud will be so proud...hey, that rhymes!" exclaimed Tifa. Outcome Now that Captain Falcon was dead, Tifa decided to head back to the bar and wait for him to come back to life so that she could challenge him to a race. Currently, Captain Falcon was in the afterlife showing ladies his moves. Boomstick: Yes! Tifa won! Wizard: Though I'm disappointed that Captain Falcon lost, I can't say I'm really surprised. Tifa was just too strong for Captain Falcon to handle. Boomstick: She's taken on Sephiroth and survived, and you probably know how strong Sephiroth is! Wizard: Unfortunately for him, Captain Falcon can't exactly compete with Sephiroth. He's never taken on a foe as strong as him. Boomstick: And to make matters worse for Captain Falcon, he doesn't have nearly as much combat experience as Tifa does! Wizard: Heck, he doesn't even fight much outside of Super Smash Bros! Boomstick: Unlike his opponent, he didn't have ranged attacks! In addition, Tifa went up against Loz, who can move so fast he seems to be able to teleport. Captain Falcon is not that fast! Wizard: And of course, Captain Falcon is more of a racer than a fighter. Boomstick: I guess Captain Falcon's going to be racing in Heaven! Wizard: The winner is Tifa Lockhart. Next Time DARYL DIXON VS LARA CROFT Advantages and Disadvantages CPT. FALCON - He's the worst Super Smash Bros Brawl brawler ever = His opponent was a physical fighter like he was - He lacked the magical abilities his opponent possessed - Tifa was too strong - No ranged attacks - Predictable arsenal - He really didn't stand much of a chance against Tifa - Slower TIFA LOCKHART + Better arsenal + She had just as much strength as well as magic + She has ranged attacks + Way more combat experience + Captain Falcon was a snoozefest for her + Way stronger + Faster Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016